Out Of Character
by EternityRoze262
Summary: "After all names are placed into the hat, we'll each grab a slip of paper, and whoever's name it is on the paper is the person you're going to have to act like for the entire day!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

**A/N:** This random idea just kind of popped into my head as I was trying to fall asleep. Sorry if it sucks D: it was just kind of for fun. And the characters will be over exaggerated just because I feel like it. Inspired by ObviouslyAsian C! (:

**Warning:** Major OOC-ness!

* * *

><p>"Nurse Joy? Umm, Nurse Joy! You there?" May yelled, waving her hands around frantically.<p>

"Oh!" Nurse Joy gasped as she came back to her consciousness. She had been staring at a computer screen for the past ten minutes since May entered the Pokémon Center, and her mind had been so focused on what was written on the screen that she completely forgot to be working. She turned to May who was standing in front of her desk. "I'm so sorry, May. I must've been too caught up in my reading."

"That's ok," May said adding in a nervous chuckle.

"Do your Pokémon need healing?" asked Nurse Joy as she stood up from her seat.

"They do," May answered taking out all of her Pokéballs. Nurse Joy pulled out a tray from behind her desk for May to place her Pokéballs into and then handed the tray over to her Chansey.

"Chansey, why don't you start healing those Pokémon, and I'll be over there in a bit," Nurse Joy said to her Chansey who was standing beside her.

"Chansey!" her Chansey happily cried out and left the room.

Nurse Joy gave a sigh. "I apologize again for making you wait. It's just that my sisters introduced me to this one website on the internet: Fanfiction. net. Have you heard of it?"

"No, I haven't. What is it?" May replied. Nurse Joy's face changed from apologetic to cheerful in a second.

"It's a website where people can write stories! And there are even stories there about us!" Nurse Joy explained happily.

"Wow! Really? That sounds awesome!"

"You can take a look if you want while I go and heal your Pokémon."

"Oh thanks Nurse Joy. I think I'll take a little look!"

Nurse Joy headed in the back to go help her Chansey heal May's Pokémon, while May went behind the desk and sat in front of the computer.

"Let's see… wow, there sure are a lot of stories on here," May stated as she looked through the list of stories. "Hmm, this one looks good!"

She clicked on a random story, and read it out loud. "A slash N; this is my first fanfic so please be nice, and don't forget to review. Characters may be a little OOC." She paused to scroll down the page.

"OOC? What does that mean?" May asked to no one in particular.

"It means 'Out of Character'," came a voice from behind her.

May quickly turned around to see a familiar face coming toward her.

"Drew!" she cried out as she ran to greet him.

"Hi May," the boy responded and then gave a little flick of his long chartreuse hair.

"What are you doing here?" May asked with a smile.

"I just came here to rest up my Pokémon. Are you the new nurse for this Pokémon center?" he teased.

"Oh, no. I was just looking at a website Nurse Joy said was really interesting."

"Fanfiction. net, huh? Real interesting," Drew remarked crossing his arms.

"Huh? Have you ever been on that website?"

"Of course I have. So have you read any good stories yet?"

"I was about to, but then you interrupted me!"

"You didn't even know what OOC meant, I doubt you would understand any of the other fanfiction terms," Drew smirked.

"So what? ! At least I would understand the story and that's the important part!" May retorted.

"What's with all the yelling?" came a gentle voice. It was Nurse Joy, who had come back to the lobby to make sure everything was alright. Both Drew and May stopped their little argument and looked up at Nurse Joy.

"May didn't understand what OOC meant," Drew explained and then took out his Pokéballs. "They all need healing," he said to Nurse Joy as he handed them over.

Nurse Joy nodded and gingerly took Drew's Pokéballs. "Well, May, if you're confused about those fanfiction terms, I'm sure Drew would be more than happy to explain them to you," she said before heading into the back again. May clenched her fists and growled.

"I know what OOC means!" she screamed.

"Then what does it mean?" Drew asked.

"It means 'Out of Character'," May proudly stated.

"Right, which means?"

May froze. "Uh… not acting like how they're supposed to be acting?" she stammered.

"Wow. Lucky guess," Drew said sarcastically.

"I was right!" May shouted in excitement. "Take that!"

"That was a bit OOC."

"What was? What I just said?"

"Mhmm."

"You're just jealous because I can be more OOC than you can!" May teased.

"You wanna bet?" Drew said flicking his hair.

"Yeah! Because part of being OOC for you is that you can't always be flicking your hair every two minutes," May smart mouthed.

"And you can't always be the wimpy little crybaby that you are," Drew countered.

"What? !" May shrieked.

"Are you sure that was Drew who came into the Pokémon Center, Brock?" came a voice from the entrance of the Pokémon center. Drew and May turned to see who it was at the entrance, and found themselves face to face with their old friends.

"Ash! Brock! Misty! Dawn! You guys are all here!" May shouted happily, forgetting that she was in an argument with Drew. She ran to give Misty and Dawn a hug.

"May! You're here too!" said Ash giving a friendly chuckle. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"And I didn't expect to see you guys here either! What are you all doing here?" May asked, smiling uncontrollably.

"We all met up just outside of Slateport, and so we decided to go look around and catch up with each other," Dawn explained.

"Yeah, and then I saw Drew go into this Pokémon Center, and so we came here to see if it really was Drew," Brock added.

"That's awesome you guys!" May exclaimed.

"So is anybody hurt in here? We heard some shouting from in here as we were entering," Misty stated.

"Oh, that was me," said May as rubbed her back of her head and gave out a nervous laugh. "You see, Drew and I are going to have a little bet to see who can act more out of character."

"More out of character?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"Yep. And May's going to lose," Drew said suddenly, and made his way into the group.

"No. It's you who's going to lose," May said putting her hands on her hips.

"I JUST GOT AN AMAZING IDEA!" Brock suddenly screamed out, scaring every living soul in the room. Everyone stared at Brock like he was some sort of psychopath and the room got dead silent.

"What's this idea of yours Brock?" Misty stammered, finally being able to find her voice again.

"Ok, are you ready to hear it?" Brock started, and when he saw that everyone was nodding their head, he continued on. "How about… all of us act out of character today!"

No one made an effort to say anything to that crazy idea. They all just looked at each other awkwardly.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Ash.

Brock smirked and ran up to Nurse Joy's desk to look for some paper and pencils. He returned in a flash and began explaining his plan to everyone.

"So first we write down everyone's names and then put them in…" He looked around the Pokémon Center for something to put in the pieces of paper. He noticed Ash's hat and quickly removed it off his head. "… this hat!"

"Hey! That's mine!" Ash complained.

"I'll give it back soon, Ash. Don't worry," Brock assured him. "Then, after all names are placed into the hat, we'll each grab a slip of paper, and whoever's name it is on the paper is the person you're going to have to act like for the entire day!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they took in Brock's last sentence.

"I don't know about that…" Dawn commented trying not to be rude.

"Yeah, I might end up having to act like Drew," May added.

"You'd fail at it too," Drew teased.

"No I wouldn't!"

"It'd be more fun with more people though, especially people who have a very interesting and unique personality…" Brock said as he brought his hand up to his chin to think. After nothing came into mind, he started writing down everyone's names on the piece of paper.

"Hey, look! There's Paul! He's got an interesting personality!" Dawn shouted upon seeing Paul passing the Pokémon Center. "Paul!" Dawn ran out of the Pokémon Center, with everyone following behind her, and Paul stopped to see who had called out for him.

"Paul! Just the person we need! You have a very interesting personality!" Brock stated and added Paul's name on the piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked in a monotone voice.

"We're having an out of character day!" Ash replied happily. He had actually like Brock's idea of acting like another person for a day. It sounded a bit bizarre, but it might also end up being a lot of fun.

"Good for you," Paul stated and then started to walk off.

"Not so fast!" Brock yelled out, as he blocked Paul. "You're in this too!"

"Brock must be really excited to have an out of character day," Misty stated to the rest of the group.

"It _is_ a pretty good idea," Drew commented.

"Huh? So does this mean you're going to participate in it too, Drew?" May asked.

Drew flicked his hair and then grinned. "Why not? I've just curious to see who _you_ have to act like."

"You better stop that hair flick soon or else you'll lose for sure."

Drew only flicked his hair again. "I'm just doing it as much as I can now since I won't be able to do it after we choose names."

"Do I hear a contest? Oh, I just _love _contests!" an annoying voice cried out. Ash, Brock, May and Drew all stared at each other in fear for whose voice they had just heard. They all recognized it; but they hoped that their ears were just playing tricks on them. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Harley! Um, what are you doing here?" May asked nervously.

"Oh, you know. I'm just here, there and everywhere. So what's this you guys are planning?"

Brock explained to Harley about his idea and Harley agreed to it immediately.

"It sounds like so much fun! I can't wait!" Harley exclaimed as he clasped his hands together.

"I feel bad for whoever gets Harley's name," May whispered to the rest of the group.

"Hey, where's Paul?" Ash asked all of a sudden. The group looked around and spotted Paul walking away from them.

"PAUL!" Dawn and Brock screamed at the same time and both ran off to bring Paul back to the group.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around in a circle around Ash's hat. Brock had already placed all the names in there and was giving them a final shuffle before everyone grabbed one.<p>

"This is stupid," Paul remarked as he struggled to get free.

"If you didn't try to run away from us, we wouldn't have to tie you up in the first place," said Dawn as she crossed her arms. Misty and May giggled at the sight of Paul. They had tied Paul to a lamp post with some rope Brock had in his backpack so he wouldn't try to escape from them again.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to explain two simple rules you have to follow!" said Brock as he held two fingers out to the group. "One; you_ have_ to act like the person whose name you got for the entire day. That means until midnight tonight. And two—"

"Anyone who fails to act like the name of their person they got will be considered a complete and total loser and Slateport City will be destroyed!" Harley yelled out, interrupting Brock.

"Hmm, that's a better threat than what I was gonna say."

"Wait, are you serious? Slateport City will be destroyed?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Yep! My team has placed bombs all over Slateport City!" Harley said happily.

"Your _team_? !" Misty shouted out.

"Yeah! I was going to actually supposed to start off the first bomb, but then I ran into you guys. But I'm willing to stop this whole mission off if everyone cooperates in this little game!"

"Paul, you better not mess this all up!" Dawn screamed.

"Why are you only yelling at me?" Paul asked.

"Because you're the only one who's emotionless in this group!"

"I don't know guys. Harley and his little team might still blow this whole place up even if we play by the rules," Misty stated.

"No, no. I promise you. That won't happen as long as we play by the rules," Harley assured.

"Fine. You better keep your end of the promise then," said Brock as he gave the hat a final shake before placing it in the center of their circle.

Everyone stared at the hat nervously and waited for someone to pick a name out. But no one dared to make the first pick, so they all just glanced around at each other.

Finally, Drew cleared his throat. "Who's going to pick first?"

"ME!" Harley shouted and reached into the hat. He pulled out a folded slip of paper and slowly opened it.

"I'll pick next," said Ash. He reached into the hat as well and had difficulties picking out one slip of paper, but finally managed to grab one.

After everyone received their names, Brock looked around at everyone, who all seemed a bit uneasy.

"Let's go around in a circle. So who did you all get?" he asked. "I got… Harley."

"I got May," said Misty, with a little smile.

"Lucky you," May sighed, making Misty's smile widen. "I got Paul."

"I got Ash," Dawn said calmly. It didn't bother her too much, because it wasn't that hard to be Ash.

It was Paul's turn to say his aloud, but he only kept silent.

"Who did you get Paul?" asked Ash. Paul turned his head to the side.

"Troublesome," he said with disgust. Ash and Brock couldn't help but let out a laugh. They bother covered their mouths with the hands, but it just made them stand out even more.

"You got Dawn?" Ash said in between laughs.

"Just please don't mess this up for us," Brock stated as he settled himself down.

"Well, I got Misty," said Ash. "This is great! I've known Misty for so long; I think I can handle this."

"Brock…" Drew grumbled. All the girls giggled at the name.

"Wow, Drew. Have fun with that," May teased.

"And I got Drew!" Harley shouted. "This is great! I've always wanted to act like Drew!"

"This is an interesting pick. Well, I've got name tags and markers so we'll be able to see who's supposed to act like who," Brock stated and passed out the name tags and markers.

After everyone put on their name tags, Ash and Brock untied Paul and they all stood around unsure of what to do.

"So when do we start?" May asked.

"We'll start in three…" Brock started.

"Don't mess this up, Paul, or we're done for," Dawn whispered to Paul. Paul just shrugged.

"Two…"

Everyone glanced nervously around at each other.

"One… start!"

Silence filled the air as everyone continued to look at each other, not knowing what to do. The air was still, and it was like time had just frozen.

"NOODLES!" Misty suddenly screamed and ran off to find a restaurant.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm hungry too!" Dawn yelled out and ran off after Misty.

May scoffed and put her hands in her pockets. (**A/N: **Does she have pockets? Let's pretend she does!)

"Troublesome," she said coldly and walked off. The rest of the group watched her in surprise and Paul couldn't help but give a faint smirk.

"Oh-no!" Harley said dramatically as he placed both hands on the side of his face. "May has left me again! I must go and find her so I can argue with her about meaningless things and silence her with my beautiful red roses!"

Drew flinched at Harley's words. "I don't act like that!" he shouted without thinking, making Harley glare at him.

"I-I mean…" Drew said trying to correct himself. He didn't want Slateport City to be destroyed. "Girls! I love girls! I'm gonna go find some… girls!" He ran off leaving Paul, Brock, Ash and Harley behind to go off to their own little adventures.

"Later," Harley stated, giving the group a two finger wave before walking off in his own direction.

"So Paul, or should I say, Dawn. How about a little shopping, huh?" said Ash adding in a cute smile.

He and Brock waited for Paul to start up his acting. For a moment, they almost became worried when Paul still didn't do anything.

Inside, Paul was literally dying. He felt like he was just going to explode in humiliation. But he knew he had no other choice. _What? Of course I have a choice! Who cares if Slateport City blows up? ! Not me! I could escape this place before it even happens! There is no way I am acting like that girl! _

Paul sighed. There really was no other way around it. He let out another big sigh and clasped both of his hands together, giving out a huge –not to mention scary- smile. "Of course! I love shopping! He-he-he! Let's go!" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but Brock and Ash didn't let it bother them. Paul skipped off as Brock and Ash let out a silent laugh.

"Have fun shopping, hun! I'll be doing some _freaky_ stuff with my _freaky _Pokémon that I _don't_ have!" Brock exclaimed as he walked off shaking his hips with each step.

Ash let out another laugh and then followed Paul to wherever he was going.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is going to be a short story. About 2 chapters. Well, we'll see how it turns out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

Just a small reminder!

Ash: Misty

Misty: May

Brock: Harley

May: Paul

Drew: Brock

Dawn: Ash

Paul: Dawn

Harley: Drew

* * *

><p>Paul and Ash were headed to the mall when Paul suddenly stopped walking.<p>

"What did I just do…?" he said in his normal voice.

"You acted like Dawn!" Ash replied with a huge smile.

"No. I acted like an annoying, mental three year old who's sugar high."

"Is that supposed to be an insult to Dawn? Because if it is… I'll… whack you with my mallet!" Ash shouted in excitement and then quickly frowned. "Wait, I don't have a mallet. I've got to find Misty so I can use her mallet! I'll meet you at the mall, Paul!"

Ash ran off to find Misty while Paul just stood around with his hands in his pockets.

"How troublesome. I don't need to act like anyone. No one's around anyways," Paul muttered to himself.

"Hey, Paul!" came a voice from behind him; it was Harley.

_Great! He just had to appear here! _Paul thought as he turned to leave.

"I don't see you acting at all like Dawn," Harley stated and then swished his long purple hair. (A/N: Since he can't really flick it)

"Well, I'm going to the mall, so bye!" Paul said in a higher voice and then ran off.

* * *

><p>"Those were some really good noodles," said Misty as she rubbed her stomach.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry," Dawn pouted.

"Ash isn't hungry all the time."

"Yes he is! All he ever thinks about is food!"

"He thinks about Pokémon too! Food is second to Pokémon!"

"How would you know? !"

"Because I've traveled with Ash longer than you have!" Misty roared at Dawn.

"Well, I've travelled with him more recently! And I know that he's always hungry!"

"But Ash—"

"Why are you two fighting?" Drew asked, walking up to them.

"No reason," Misty quickly replied.

"Ok. Have you two seen May?"

"I'm May."

Drew rolled his eyes. "I meant the real May."

"She's probably just wandering in circles like what Paul always does," Dawn suggested.

"Oh, then it shouldn't be too hard to find her."

"You're not acting at all like Brock," stated Misty.

"Brock is a weird guy. If he's not cooking or saying smart things, he's off flirting with girls, and I don't wanna do that," said Drew as he put a hand up to his hair. He quickly realized what he was doing and put his hand down again.

"Why don't you want to do that?" Dawn asked.

Drew glared at Dawn, wondering why she, out of all people, didn't understand what he was trying to say. And then, he saw her name tag and remembered that Ash was clueless when it came to girls and romance.

"Never mind," he smirked and then turned so that his back faced the two girls. "You know, this whole idea of Brock's isn't working out too well. If this is how it's going to keep up, Slateport City will be destroyed before we know it," he stated before walking off.

The two girls grimaced; Drew was right, but they were trying their very best.

"Drew!" Misty yelled out and then ran up to him.

"Actually, it's Brock. But what is it?" Drew replied back.

"My name is May and I like to argue with you!" Misty said angrily. She hoped that was how May acted. She didn't want Slateport City to explode because they couldn't act like their own friends.

"That's a bit over-doing it, and plus I'm not even Drew. If you want to argue with Drew, go and find Harley," Drew smirked and then walked passed Misty.

Dawn, who was still standing nearby, gave a nervous laugh and then scooted away from them. "I'm gonna go…" she said slowly.

"Oh no you aren't!" shouted Misty. Dawn froze in her steps and continued to watch Misty try to start an argument with Drew.

"Why won't you argue with me? !" Misty yelled out to Drew.

"I told you. I'm Brock. Oh, is that a lovely girl I see?" Drew stated.

Misty clenched her fists. "GRASSHEAD!"

Drew's whole body stiffened, and he slowly turned around to face Misty. He could see a small smile coming across her face.

"May doesn't call me grasshead," he said slowly.

"Well, she should. It suits you," Misty retorted and crossed her arms.

"Carrothead," Drew countered.

"What? ! May doesn't have orange hair!"

"But you do."

"Shut up, grasshead!"

"I wouldn't be talking, carrothead! Your hair is so orange. It's not even a blond orange; it's pure orange!" Drew shouted, as he walked up to Misty.

"At least it's not green like yours! I mean, who has green hair? ! It reminds me of a Politoed! And grass!" Misty screamed out, marching up to Drew.

"It's better than yours! Your hair is messed up! It's sticking out completely to the side! How strange," Drew remarked and then flicked his hair, forgetting that he was supposed to act like Brock.

"It's better than having a mop on my head!"

Dawn, all the while, was starting to freak out and slowly made her way out of the little argument, which looked like it was turning more into a fight now. She didn't take more than five steps before she ran into someone knocking her to the ground.

"Ow…" she muttered quietly and then looked up to see who she had bumped into. "May! It's you!"

"Leave me alone," May stated and then walked toward Drew and Misty. Dawn quickly got to her feet and shouted after May, "I wouldn't go by them if I were you. They're kinda… arguing…"

May didn't listen to Dawn's warning and marched right up to them.

"Your clothes don't even match, Drew!" Misty screamed right in front of Drew's face.

"You're in my way," May said nonchalantly as she went in between them and pushed them both off to the side.

Drew smirked and crossed his arms. "So there you are."

"What do you want?"

"May, I don't see how you can put up with Drew! He's so annoying!" Misty screamed and then stormed off.

"Wait! Misty!" Dawn yelled and grabbed her before she could go off any farther.

"This is pointless now! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"I agree with Misty," Drew stated, nodding his head.

"Hey look, you two finally agreed on something," Dawn pointed out

"But we can't just stop…" May started, but froze as she noticed that someone tall and mysterious was standing beside her. She turned her head to see Harley with a bright red rose in front of his face.

"Harley? !" May yelled in surprise.

"Hmph. Here," he said throwing her the rose. "Now, don't get the wrong idea. You and everyone else may think it's for you, but it's really not. It's for your Beautifly." He swished out his long hair again and then smirked. "I only say that because I can't think of any other good reasons so I can give you a rose."

Drew growled at his words. He noticed Harley glaring at him and turned to face the other way.

"I don't… like flowers," May replied and threw the rose onto the ground, surprising Harley. Then, he remembered that May was acting like Paul and that Misty was the one who was acting like May. He ran up to Misty and handed her a red rose.

"Here, for your Beautifly," he said with a wink that only May and Dawn could see.

Misty violently took the rose from Harley's hand and sniffed it. "Thanks, _Drew,_ but you know I'm not even carrying my Beautifly around with me at the moment."

"Oh, well doesn't that tell you something?" Harley said, ending in a high pitched voice and then looked over at Drew and May who were both lightly blushing.

"What does that tell her?" Dawn asked, trying to look as confused as possible.

"You'll understand when you're older," Misty said playfully.

"Misty! Hey Misty! Can I borrow your mallet?" Ash shouted as he ran toward the rest of the group.

"Go ahead."

"Great!" Misty handed Ash her mallet and Ash immediately whacked Harley on the head, making him go unconscious. Everyone stared at him as he fell to the ground and then gathered around in a small circle.

"Sorry, but are any of you guys getting tired of this too?" Ash said crossing his arms. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We should stop now, because I don't think I can handle being Misty any longer," he added with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't really like being May. Drew is way too… ugh," Misty said with a shudder. Drew raised his eyebrows at Misty and then settled himself, for he understood how hard it was to act like someone else too.

"Where's Paul and Brock?" asked Dawn.

"Here," came a low voice. Everyone turned to find Paul coming toward them dragging Brock behind him. "I found him at the mall trying to shoplift."

"Ok, I admit that this all sounded a lot better in my mind," Brock stated.

"So can we stop now?" asked Misty.

"Yeah. I officially end it!"

"What? ! So I had to act like a happy little troublesome girl for nothing? !" Paul exclaimed.

"Pretty much! Isn't that awesome? !" Dawn squealed.

"No."

"You guys are ending it already? !" came Harley's voice. He got to his feet in an instant and pulled out what looked almost like a joystick in his hand, but there was a red button on top of it. "You know what this means!"

"No!" everyone screamed, well everyone except for Paul who already started walking away. Before anyone could stop him, Harley pushed the red button. Everyone shut their eyes tightly while placing their hands over their ears, bracing themselves for the worst. They waited for about a few seconds before slowly opening their eyes again, only to discover that the whole place was full of colorful confetti. It was falling from all over the sky and quickly filled up the streets.

"Umm, I thought you said Slateport City would be destroyed?" Brock asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Harley responded. "Destroyed by confetti!"

The entire group sweat dropped and walked away from Harley who was enjoying all the confetti in the air.

"That was really weird…" Ash stated.

"Well, the good part is that no one got hurt," Misty said, trying to cheer everyone up.

May sighed, "I think it's time we go get our Pokémon back from the Pokémon Center, Drew."

"I'm with ya," Drew agreed and followed May back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, the idea sounded better in my head haha XD Sorry it turned out so lame, but it was just a little something for fun! I couldn't think of any more things to add in and there was a bit too much characters; it started getting a bit repetitive D: so yeah the end.


End file.
